Remember Me
by Rori Potter
Summary: Albus messed up. His mistakes are fixed by Destiny and Fate who turn to the one selfless wizard that will turn the Wizarding world around: Harry Potter.
1. Don't Forget Me While I am Gone

Remember Me

Chapter 1

Don't Forget Me While I am Gone

There were many times when I thought of taking my life. There were also many times I considered packing up everything and running away. However, the world got to me first. Currently I am standing in the presence of none other than Destiny. Along with Fate and a few others, they are deciding whether I should go back to when my parents were alive with my memories and fix it all or if I should stay dead or if I should start after cleaning things up after my parent's death. I, of course, prefer the first but this decision, sadly, is out of my hands. Ah, it seems they have come to their decision.

* * *

"You will start over as Harrison Ravine, an English wizard who was, until recently, being educated by his parents. You are now going to Hogwarts because your parents were attacked and murdered while you were locked in a nearby cupboard that your mother had locked you in when the wards gave way. I, along with the others, will give you gifts to help succeed in fixing the mess that is the Wizarding world. I give you the abilities of Occlumency and Legilimency."

"I give you the abilities of speaking to all animals whether magical or not as well as the knowledge and abilities in the subjects that you will be taking at Hogwarts."

"I give you five animagus forms and Elemental abilities."

"I give you the gift of being a Metamorphmagus and the knowledge and abilities to use the shadows."

"Here is your key to the vault in Gringotts that has your trunk and a lot of money. You don't have to worry about that. In your trunk is your muggle clothes, Hogwarts uniforms – that includes the robes, robes (in varying colors of course), books in the curriculum for school as well as books that you need to read on the side, a catalog to owl order more books, your Lordship papers – you will need to go and visit the Ministry to put the papers through before you go to Hogwarts. There are also some fun things in there as well – like your cloak and the Marauder's map. Remember this Harry. You are changing the future. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Good luck, Harry."

* * *

"Weathertin, what do you have on the Ravine murders," her boss snapped the instant he was in the office. Internally Emery Weathertin cursed her boss because she knew that the Ravine's had been powerful people politically as well as magically and the fact that the death eaters had gotten to them showed just how deadly this war was getting.

"They were killed by death eaters, sir," Emery managed to get through her teeth without growling at in frustration at the man. "Two were captured; they are in the interrogation rooms with Cooper and Pierce. They were killed because they refused to join Voldemort (her boss flinched, Emery rolled her eyes but continued on) and he didn't want them to join Dumbledore. They said something about an Order of flying chicken but they didn't know much about that so that is a dead end."

"Were there any survivors of the attack?" her boss asked. Emery shifted somewhat on her feet. The murders were brutal as is but with what she had to tell him would be far more brutal.

"One survivor," Emery finally managed. "Their eldest son – Harrison was thrown into a magical version of a muggle 'panic room' by his mother. The two girls died in the hospital. The elder girl bled out within minutes of being hit with a particular nasty spell to her neck.

The mother was hit with the killing curse with no other signs of torture. The father died from overexposure to the Cruciatious curse. From the testimony that we got at the scene Harrison heard and saw it all but because his mother had placed some particularly strong magic on the panic room, it wouldn't open until all of the people with the dark mark on their arms were gone."

"How is he holding up?" he quietly asked. Emery sighed as a smile tugged on her lips.

"He is already harassing the healers to leave," Emery informed him. "He is also asking to see an…" She paused to look at her notes to find the name. "…Emile Arnold." Her bosses eyes widened and he became pale.

"Oh my," he whispered. "It is time."

* * *

After a quick trip to Gringotts, Harrison headed to the Ministry where he handed over his Lordship papers to a wide-eyed secretary in the Heritage Department. He then apparated to the gate of Hogwarts where he waited until the gates notified Hagrid of the visitor. He took a moment to compose himself while he watched Hagrid cross the grounds. The last time he had seen Hagrid was when Hagrid turned him over to Voldemort of his own free will. With a few breathing exercises he was able to calm himself down just before Hagrid opened the gate.

"Who 'r ya," Hagrid demanded. Wordlessly Harrison handed Hagrid the article on the death of his family. On the front page next to a lengthy article was the most recent family picture – taken the previous month. Hagrid rapidly paled and ushered him up to the headmaster's office. He handed Harrison the article and spoke, "Oddball" before he disappeared back into the maze of Hogwarts. With a shake of his head he headed up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in," was his greeting. Harrison pushed open the door to reveal the headmaster in rather bright purple robes sucking on a lemon drop that he had just placed in his mouth. Harrison forced the images of watching the headmaster fall out of the Astronomy from his mind and handed the article to the aging man. "It is a sad day that I should meet you under these circumstances. I assume that you wish to take your final year here?" Harrison nodded. "My, my you are a quiet one."

"Wouldn't you be if you just saw your family brutally murdered and was able to do nothing about it except watch?" Harrison questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I see your point," the headmaster conceded. "School starts in one month – on September 1st. As all of the teachers are here preparing their lesson plans I suggest that you get the summer homework from them. I suppose you will be taking the same classes that you got your O.W.L.S. in, yes?" Harrison nodded. "Excellent. Here is your ticket to the train – Platform 9 3/4. You will take the carriages with the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall will meet you at the doors and you will be sorted with the first years. Any questions?" Harrison shook his head. "Excellent. Off with you then. I believe you have much to do."

* * *

"Oi, I've been looking all over for you James," Sirius told his friend exasperated as he flung his arm around James's shoulder. It was then Sirius noticed an unfamiliar student on the platform that looked to around their age. That wasn't the problem for Sirius; it was the fact that he was staring at them intently. "Hey, James with the way he is staring at us I believe that he is a poof." The look on James's face was amazing. Sirius was momentarily distracted by the shock on James face and therefore didn't see the unknown student approaching closer until he was right near Sirius's face.

"I'll have you know that I am very much straight," the man hissed at him. "I had a girlfriend until she was tortured to death by death eaters along with her family. DO NOT CROSS ME AGAIN, BLACK!" Sirius watched wide-eyed as the man disappeared onto the train.

"How ___on _Earth did ___he _know my ___name_," Sirius breathed out shocked. James pulled a bewildered Sirius onto the train. Soon Sirius shook off his bewilderment and had joined James in searching for Remus and Peter. They found them in the same compartment as the unknown student. Sirius paled upon seeing him.

"I…um…I," Sirius stammered. A small smile spread across the man's face.

"It is quiet all right," the man informed him as though he predicted what Sirius was going to say. "You were on the unfortunate end of my temper on a particularly bad day for me." Sirius nodded as he let out a breath of relief. Sirius and James took their seats while Remus and Peter looked on in confusion upon the resolved problem.

"Peter, do you have the feeling that you just missed something important?" Remus whispered as he watched the others settle in for the train ride. Peter nodded and Remus leaned away. He didn't hear Peter whisper "All of the time."


	2. Look down the Ravine

(A/N: Sorry it has been so long but with life and multiple writers block for this story and many others it took some time to get this chapter together as well as the vision I originally had for it. Please Review!)

Remember Me

Chapter 2

Look down the Ravine

The screams. Loud. So many of them. Her face was frozen in a look of terror. Blood gathered near her head, eyes white looking into the darkness of the abyss. A drop of water splashed on her cheek. Confused Harrison lifted up his hand to his cheek. Wet. He was crying.

Harrison jerked forward out of his nightmare. The other occupants of the compartment stopped what they were doing and looked over at Harrison.

"You okay?" Remus wondered. Harrison did not respond as he continued to search his bag. Without noticing that all of their attention was on him, Harrison allowed a smile of sorts to grace his lips when he came across a photo. He was standing with Daphne for a moment before they danced. Both of them were smiling, so happy. Harrison starred at the photo longingly for a moment before he put the photo back in the bag and pulled out a vial with what was no doubt, a potion. He popped open the vial and downed the contents. Harrison closed his eyes as he allowed the potion to take effect.

Remus exchanged confused looks with James, Sirius, and Peter. However before anyone of them could voice anymore, the train came to a stop.

* * *

"Some people, they can't just move on, you know, mourn and cry and be done with it. Or at least seem to be. But for me... I don't know. I didn't want to fix it, to forget. It wasn't something that was broken. It's just...something that happened. And like that hole, I'm just finding ways, every day, of working around it. Respecting and remembering and getting on at the same time."

- Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

Harrison took a deep breath and tugged on his tie. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. It was different than he was used to that was for sure/ His hair was no longer the messy locks of hair like his fathers. Instead his hair was thick and short. The lightning bolt that had grace his forehead for so longer rested there.

"Are you ready Mr. Ravine?" Professor McGonagall questioned. Harrison sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harrison informed her. For a moment a sad pitying smile crossed the professors face. Harrison gave his tie one last tug before he turned around. "Shall we head in?" Minerva nodded. The two walked in silence as they headed toward the Great Hall. They paused in front of the Great Hall for a moment. It wasn't long but it was long enough for Harrison to whisper, "I'll never forget you Daphne, you are always with me." Minerva felt a small tear stream down her face as she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Sweet, crazy conversations full of half sentences, daydreams and misunderstandings more thrilling than understanding could ever be."

-Toni Morrison, _Beloved_

"So much pain," the hat commented. "It is a wonder that you have not gone mad."

"You mean I haven't?" Harrison wondered.

"Far from it," the hat commented. "You have the attributes of each house."

"You are aware as to why I am here," Harrison wondered and commented.

"I am," the hat informed him. "Hogwarts is happy to have her heir home. You have much to do so it better be Ravenclaw!" Harrison pulled the hat off of his head and headed it back to Professor McGonagall. Harrison then joined the Ravenclaw table. Behind him he could hear Sirius as he spoke to James.

"Glad he's not in Gryffindor," Sirius told James. "I have less of a chance of pissing him off. He's scary when mad. Think his mom is a red head?"

* * *

"No one really wants to admit they are lonely, and it is never really addressed very much between friends and family. But I have felt lonely many times in my life."

-Bill Murray

Harrison let out a labored breath as he stretched his legs. It had been a long time since he had gone all out on his workout be he needed to, he needed to be in shape.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Lily asked. He nearly fell over in surprise.

"Working out," Harrison answered as he straightened himself out. "Why are you out here so early?"

"Potter and his friends are in the Gryffindor common room making plenty of noise," Lily coolly informed him. "I came out here to get away from the noise." Harrison nodded in response.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Harrison told her. "I need to take a shower and get ready for the day." Harrison jogged off. Lily watched until he was out of eyesight. Lily sighed and pulled her legs close to her. It was her final year at Hogwarts yet she felt so alone.

* * *

"And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions, that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness."

- Sylvia Plath

"Headmaster if you force me you will not like the results," Harrison informed him. Albus sighed.

"Mr. Ravine -" Albus began to argue. Harrison cut him off.

"We are in a war and yet you choose to not prepare your students for what faces them outside of Hogwarts," Harrison pointed out. "I wonder what the Wizarding world would think of the fact that the Headmaster of the school that their children attend isn't doing all he can to help them survive this war." Harrison paused. "Especially since you could have stopped before it got this far." Albus jerked up in his chair.

"How do you believe that I could have stopped this?" Albus demanded. Albus's eyes flared as his eyes tracked Harrison's movement.

"You were responsible for Tom Marvalo Riddle Jr. going to an orphanage and remaining there," Harrison shot back. "Don't deny it, Albus. You not only fed Merope Gaunt a love potion but also Tom Riddle Sr., a muggle, as well. Then when Merope was 8 nearly 9 months pregnant, you stopped feeding Tom Riddle Sr. love potions.

Tom kicked Merope out. She was magically weak on a normal day but because she was pregnant, she was almost a squib. Not knowing what else to do she went to a muggle orphanage where she into labor early. She lived long enough to give him a name, also the name of his father. She died not an hour after giving birth.

Tom Riddle Jr. remained at the orphanage until you, Albus Dumbledore, arrived to inform him that he was accepted to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. By that point Tom had gone down a dark path due to his treatment at the orphanage.

Treatment which you ignored every time you came to visit the orphanage. Because Albus, you owned that orphanage. You would not allow him to be adopted, although several people attempted. Tell me, Albus once again how you could have not prevented this war from happening."

* * *

"The hardest thing about the road not taken is that you never know where it might have led."  
― Lisa Wingate, _A Month of Summer_

At first light was all she could see, it was blinding, hindering, and debilitating. Then darkness flashed in, contradicting what she had seen seconds before. She strained her eyes against the darkness to see something, anything. Then a noise startled her.

"Who's there?" She called out. She could feel herself shaking. With a few careful, precise steps she was able to to note that the surface she stood on was cool and smooth to the touch.

"Is anyone there?" Her desperation was apparent as a chill ran down her spine. It started out low, dark – a voice that she did not know but seemed familiar.

"You always take one step forward in the darkness despite your own fear and all else telling you to just run away," the voice point out. The person paused in the midst of what seemed to be their monologue. "Now, Daphne how far would you go down that path for Harry Potter now known as Harrison Ravine?" The fire and love in her eyes was all the answer needed.

"You never know what's around the corner. It could be everything. Or it could be nothing. You keep putting one foot in front of the other, and then one day you look back and you've climbed a mountain."  
― Tom Hiddleston


End file.
